The Attack
by Ciel-Scamander
Summary: Imagine Naoto getting hurt by a bomb. How would everybody react?


**The Attack**

 **Summary: Imagine Naoto getting hurt by a bomb. How would everybody react?**

 **A/N: English isn't my first language so I apologize in advance for any grammar of spelling errors.**

 **Rated: K+**

 **Disclaimer: I still don't own Clockwork Planet. Or maybe I finally do? Just kidding. But I can still hope right?**

* * *

It was a nice, warm summer day and Naoto and the other were standing on the roof of a house when suddenly they were attacked by flying robots. Everything happened so fast, nobody could really grasp what was going on. One minute they were peacefully talking with each other about god and the world, the next they were bombarded with exploding projectiles.

RyuZu, AnchoR-chan and Halter got away just in time to save themselves from the explosives. They managed to leap out of harm's way and thus were not hurt in the process. Though Naoto and Marie weren't that lucky. Marie tripped over her own feet in her hurry to get away. Naoto saw that and knew that she wouldn't get away in time. So he did the only thing he could do in a situation such as this. Without thinking he rushed over to the blonde and pushed her over to the three automatons that were fighting some robots that weren't shooting at them.

But by pushing Marie to safety he himself didn't have time to get away and was hit by the explosives full force. He was flung into the air by the shockwaves and landed hard on the cold floor. He cried out in pain, his mind focused on nothing but the agony he was feeling. His entire body hurt like it was on fire. White hot pain exploded in his back on which he landed only moments ago. His right arm was bend in an odd angle, his head was hurting like hell and his vision was blurry. He probably, wtf who am I kidding, he most definitely had a concussion. He also had burns, cuts and bruises all over his body and his clothes were torn in several places. Every breath hurt his chest like hell indicating a few cracked, maybe even broken ribs. His earphones were flung away during the whole process and the loud noises did nothing to ease the pain he was in.

He didn't register anything that happened around him, neither the fight nor the destruction that was caused by it. He could only lie there and try not to give into the blackness. He knew it wasn't good for him if he would fall unconscious while having a concussion.

Slowly the automatons and Marie were able to push the enemies back and gain the upper hand of this fight. It wasn't long after that they managed to defeat the last attacking robot. They cheered for their victory but their celebration was short livid when they finally noticed that Naoto wasn't with them.

They looked around until Marie saw her blue haired friend lying on the floor a few meters away from her. "He's over there" she screamed and an over to him. He didn't look very good she mused while examining his injuries. Then she noticed that he had trouble breathing. They had to get him to a hospital ASAP or he could die.

Time skip

(Inside the hospital)

Marie, RyuZu, AnchoR and Halter were waiting for a doctor to tell them, hopefully good, news on Naoto (1). After several hours finally a doctor came to inform them about the state their friend was in.

"We were able to stabilize him for the moment so he is no longer in risk of death. But he still has a pretty bad concussion that is not to be taken lightly. We bandaged him up and gave him some painkillers. He is sleeping right now but you can visit him if you want. But I have to ask you to please don't wake him up, he needs all the rest he can get right now. He is in room 306. That is just down the corridor, the last door on your left."

The four of them didn't waste any time and made their way to Naoto's room. Carefully not to disturb him they opened the door and entered the room. They immediately noticed their friend's small form on the big bed he was currently lying in. He was almost as white as the sheets of his bed. Even in his sleep he looked to be in a lot of pain. But who can blame him with all the injuries he has?

They all gathered around his bed, Marie even taking Naoto's hand in her own. "I hope you get better soon, Naoto, or you will regret it" she softly whispered in his ear.

* * *

 **(1) I really can't imagine the automatons sitting in a hospital waiting for news but oh well, just stick with me here xD.**

 **Sorry for the shortness of this one shot. I hope you still like it** **:).** **Please review to let me know what you think of this little fanfic. Till next story!**


End file.
